Fighting Back the Shadows
by Sovereign's Soul
Summary: The inhabitants of the small island town of Solaron couldn't see life getting much better. But when a dark secret comes to light, hidden below the ocean floor, four members of it's population are catapulted into an unfamiliar world, not as the heroes of a story, but as the saviors of the story's own heroes. Yogscast Shadow of Israphel fic following four OCs.
1. The Introduction

_After realizing that I really wasn't too fond of how I handled the original, I decided to restart, with a better writing style and some serious changes, including a missing main character. Hopefully this will end up being better._

* * *

The Nations of Destiny.  
It spanned multiple continents, though small ones, and oceans, seas. It held mountains that touched the sky, and ravines that reached into the depths of the land. Forests, plains, snow covered hills, cacti filled deserts. Small villages were scattered across it, with only one large city. The port at which most arrived. It had no official name, known only as 'The Spawn'. Where any who came here started their journeys.

In the center of one of the larger oceans, atop a series of small islands, was the town of Solaron. A safe-haven for the outcasts of the Nation's populace. The hybrids of humans and mobs, whether born as they were, or cursed along the way, among other beings that just didn't fit in. It was peaceful, most of the time. Among the town's inhabitants were four of note.

The first was a young girl named Shelby Linn. A curious brown-haired girl of nineteen, cursed at a young age to be part, that is thirty percent, Slime, of all things. It was her who took care of the town's livestock, making sure none escaped their fenced-in island, and that they were fed. She was the newest addition to the town's population.

Next was Elizabeth 'Willow' Dwiggins. The offspring of a human mother and an enderman father, the black-haired, purple-eyed, girl in her mid-twenties ran a small cafe and lounge called 'The Swing-Shift' on the central island, directly in front of the central square. As one of the first to settle on the islands, Willow was a respected figure in the small community.

Third was Amanda 'Zap' Michelle. The resident mage, Zap had a tendency to cause random parts of her tower, located on the northernmost island, to explode. The fiery haired girl in her early twenties was a quarter creeper as well as a quarter blaze, who like Shelby was cursed at a young age as far as she knew, and enjoyed causing things to explode or catch fire about as much as she hated being in constant debt to our final inhabitant for constantly rebuilding her tower, if not more.

Known only as 'Soul' to those in town, our final resident was the most mysterious. Only three facts were widely known about her. First, she was the town's founder, and the closest they had to a leader. The second was that she was the daughter of a half human, half enderman woman and an enderman father, making her a surprising, and very rare, three fourths enderman. And third? Soul was completely mute, although once meeting her, the reason was fairly obvious. A large, rather nasty looking scar could be plainly seen on her throat. Officially, the tall, purple-eyed thirty-something woman ran the tavern in town, dubbed 'The Lost Souls Tavern', and was responsible for building the majority of the town from the ground up. An impressive feat, as her only means of communication was a small leather bound notebook and a quill.

She was the original resident of Solaron. A retired warrior who brought those who needed a place to stay to her islands and allowed them to make a life there. And everything was fine, for a while.


	2. One- As Normal as It Gets

"Willow's been cooking all day. The entire town smells like pumpkin-" A man was saying, cutting himself off as a plate was set in front of him. "Ah, Soul. Are you going to join us at The Swing-Shift tonight?" He asked, nodding towards the small group sharing his table as she placed plates in front of each of them in turn. The tavern's owner gave a small shrug and she turned around to place a pitcher on the table behind her. It all depended if business slows down later or not. Although, if Willow had been baking all day, the chance of that happening was quite high. A call from across the room drew her attention as she was about to turn back to them, and she disappeared, appearing next to the woman who had called her name a second later.

Of all the ender-humans in town, of which there were a surprisingly large amount, only Soul had this ability, which was often attributed to her being more enderman than human, and it wasn't uncommon for her to use the ability to it's full potential as a way to easily make her way through the often crowded tavern quickly, with little chance to spill anything after she had a bit of practice.

"There was an explosion in the tower again." The woman sighed as Soul appeared next to her, using the time listening to what she had to say to also clean up the now empty table nearby. Soul arched an eyebrow questioningly. It wasn't exactly uncommon, not to mention everyone in town had heard it happen. "A few pieces landed on the blacksmiths. Quite a few holes in her roof now." So that's where this was going. Soul closed her eyes briefly, picturing the blacksmith's building. It wouldn't be difficult to fix it, more then likely. The roof was mostly flat, so not that difficult to stand on. Maybe she could...

Realizing the woman had been caught up in a different conversation, Soul left, appearing behind the counter with the dirty dishes.

"You almost killed one of the cows!" The entire tavern grew quiet as the words echoed in the building. Realizing who it was, Shelby and Zap standing just inside the door, the usual conversations restarted.

"Exactly. I ALMOST killed one of the cows. Meaning I didn't." Zap retorted. "So you can stop screaming about it."

"I'm not-"

"Both of you shut up and go sit down." A third appeared behind them, Willow, pushing them farther into the room and towards the empty table Soul had just cleared. The two, still bickering quietly under their breath, made their way to the table as Willow forced her way over to the counter. "You're welcome." She sighed as Soul looked up. "I swear those two..." Soul smiled apologetically. "It's not your fault. She was drowning, you saved her and brought her here. It's kind of what you do. Plus you had no idea those two would be at each others throats so often." Willow shook her head. "Well, we'll deal with them somehow. Need any help?" It was Soul's turn to shake her head this time, motioning towards the two girls, now seated at the table. "Alright, I'll go play referee. You owe me though." She snorted, moving from the counter to their table. As she sat down Soul appeared next to the table, carrying three mugs, two in one hand, one in the other. One was placed in front of each of them.

"Why do I always get cider?" Shelby huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Soul's only response was a glare which Willow dutifully translated.

"You could have nothing, if you prefer." Soul nodded, showing her translation was right. Shelby said nothing, only taking a drink of the cider, glaring over the rim of the mug at the tavern owner.

"It's because you're too young." Zap snorted, about to take a drink. She almost choked as Soul's hand connected with the back of her head. "Alright, fine. I won't tease the kid." She sniffed.

"Serves you right..." Shelby muttered under her breath. "I'm not a kid."

"Is this a new recipe?" Willow asked, sniffing the contents of her mug experimentally. Soul nodded.

"Mine is the same as it has been." Zap complained.

"It's not bad." Willow answered after taking a small drink. "Seems a bit off though." Soul blinked, scratching her left wrist idly while she thought.

"Why is she the only one to try it?" Zap sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. She was rewarded with a second smack on the back of her head from Soul.

"We go through this every time Zap." Willow sighed.

"Doesn't make it any more fair..." Zap muttered the response, instinctively flinching as Soul shifted behind her, only to find the tavern's owner had just teleported to the other side of the building, called by a different customer. "Is it just me or does the tavern seem busier than usual?"

"It's always like this when Willow's been baking." Shelby piped up, seemingly over her annoyance for now.

"She's right." Willow added with a nod and a small smile. "Everyone ends up at the lounge fairly early when I've been baking a lot, so everyone gets here even earlier. Don't you pay attention?" She asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Not usually." Zap shrugged, balancing on the chair's back two legs. With a yelp she fell backwards suddenly, Shelby giggling quietly.

"Do that again, I dare you." Zap growled, standing up slowly and righting her chair before facing Shelby. Soul intervened, suddenly appearing between the two and pushing Zap back down into her chair.

"No fighting in the tavern." Willow commented passively.

"That didn't really need translating." Zap grumbled.

"You never know with you two." Plates were placed down in front of each of them before Soul slid into the empty seat between Willow and Zap. There was a pause before Soul was gone, once again called away.

"Never get's much of a break, does she?" Shelby commented, her mouth full.

"Close your mouth." Zap grumbled, flicking a piece of lint onto Shelby's plate.

"Not on days like this. The tavern should be clearing out in an hour or so though, so she'll be fine." Willow answered. Whether she truly hadn't seen what Zap had done, or if she was just turning a blind eye was anyone's guess.

"If the tavern's going to be empty soon, shouldn't you be at the lounge?" Zap asked between bites.

"I did say an hour or so, and people aren't going to start leaving until I do so... I have a few minutes." She snorted in reply, leaning back as Soul once again appeared next to the table, sliding back into her seat. "Tired of running the tavern yet?" Soul only rolled her eyes, leaning back. "I told you that-" She broke off as the lights flickered, stayed on for a moment, then went dark, plunging the tavern into darkness. Startled yells came from various areas as Soul instantly disappeared.

"Everyone calm down!" Willow stood up in the darkness. There were various dim points of light, all different shades of violet, the eyes of the many enderman and human hybrids in the building, and a small amount of light coming from lamps outside the windows. All combined, she could see mostly only vague shapes, shifting in the dark. She started as a hand appeared on her shoulder, and next thing she knew she was in the tavern's attic, blinded by the sudden light of a torch.

After her eyes were finally able to adjust, she noticed two things, one was Soul, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Even this short of a distance was difficult for her when someone was with her. The second thing, however, quickly drew her attention from Soul, placed randomly among the circuits that controlled the lights, were block of obsidian. Some of which, she noticed, were placed where wiring should have been.

"That explains the lights..." Willow muttered, moving towards one of the blocks. Soul nodded, finally starting to stand up straight and move from the wall. "We are going to talk about you doing that later though." Soul visibly flinched, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you don't want to be scolded like a child then use some common sense. That was dangerous, even with how short of a distance it was." Willow commented before turning her back to Soul so she could examine one of the blocks. "What do you think is going to happen to the town if we lose you?" She asked, pulling a torch from the wall where Soul had stuck it to light the block up better.

Soul's response was to roll her eyes, an action Willow unfortunately caught. "I'm serious Soul. You're the only thing keeping half these people from tearing each other apart. Especially Zap and Shelby. I don't even know what's going on with them. They- Hm. This doesn't look like normal obsidian." She interrupted her own sentence, motioning Soul closer. She nodded. "I've never seen anything like it. There's..." She stood up and retreated from the block, ending up slightly behind Soul. "How did these even get here?" Soul shrugged. "Well if you don't know, I won't know. And I don't have a diamond pickaxe, wonderful." She sighed. "I'm assuming you don't either? No of course not. Shelby might. I know Zap won't. She doesn't usually do any mining or anything." She fell into silence, considering the blocks.

"I still want to find out how these blocks got here, but getting rid of them and getting the lights back on in the tavern is more important. First things first, though. I'll open the lounge a bit early. It'll get everyone out of the tavern, since they are probably all sitting in the dark right now. You should probably go find out if Shelby does have a diamond pick. Having to use iron on those things would make it take forever." She added, motioning towards the ladder that marked the attic's exit. An annoyed glare was her reward as Soul stalked towards it.

"Oh, and try not to kill Shelby. It's messy and we all know who will end up having to clean it up." She added with a smirk, following as Soul disappeared down the ladder, torch in hand.

* * *

_This should NOT have taken this long, but I guess that's what happens when I lose internet due to a... Terribly thought out three week vacation to Arizona. No offense to anyone from there, it's just not a climate I'm used to, or that I can deal with well. I've never done well in heat._

_I may end up losing internet again in a month or so, as a warning, but we'll see what happens. I really hope not though. I want to get into this story more._


End file.
